Night's Shadow Be Heard
by Laurisa
Summary: Atmos need a threat, so it would feel it was being protected. Atmos needed the threat removed so it would feel safe. Atmos needed a Hero, but now no longer... Sequel to End A Life To Start A War.


**Finally, after about six months, I'm back! (I've missed fanfiction so much! :'[)**

**After End A Life To Start A War, I've had ideas brooding for _months_ about new stories, but then about only two months ago (yes, only :p) I re-read it and thought I could do some more to it, so here's what I've come up with so far :D**

**Since I finished End A Life To Start A War I didn't even think of a sequal, but now it only seems right. I mean, Atmos is in peace, so ofcourse something interesting has to happen... ****(I'll leave the rest for later...)**

**Alright, I was going to try to finish this before I started posting it, but I've been gone so long that I'm sure you guys will read this and go ''Laurisa?... Who's she?'' so I wanted to remind you all that I'm still here and writing hundreds of SH fics into the second chappie and leaving them there to start a new one. :L **

**I've only got to the first few lines of chappie 4 on this fic so expect huge long waits for updates which I'm sorry about but it's just so hard to write with writers block that I actually have to day-dream up what I'm going to write then type it out quick before it dissapears again (and it takes a while to think up something proper). But don't worry, I am trying as hard as I can and I hope it will be worth my too-long-to-be-normal absence and then all the time to wait for the next chappies. So here's hoping I give you a story worth reading! **

**Hope you like it! xoxoxoxoxox**

**

* * *

**

**Night's Shadow Be Heard**

**1**

The red, musky sky hung low over the empty terra, the dim sun casting long, thin shadows from the spikes that rose high into the air. Nothing moved, nothing made a sound, except the slow, whistling wind as it blew through the abandoned corridors of Cyclonia.

Inside a big dark room and completely oblivious to the world outside, a man furrowed his sweaty brow in concentration. After two weeks of barely eating and barely sleeping, the stress was really starting to show, esspecially on his gaunt face; his eyes - though violent red in colour - looked dull and empty and had big black rings around them. His sore fingers had blisters from working non-stop on the machine he'd been focused on since he'd decided on what he was trying to do.

It wasn't too hard to work, esspecially after he got the hang of it; each button was like a key and each key made a different note. He just had to play the right tune for the machine to do what he wanted it to.

He ran his thin, bony hand through his lank, jet black hair that was greasy with neglect.

He was the only one left - his master was gone, his fellow warriors had been destroyed in the battle that took place two weeks ago and the worthless, coward Talons had swapped sides at the first chance they got. The NightCrawlers had left at first dark and had not come back, leaving him as the only soul left on Terra Cyclonia.

His fingers worked the keys as his exhausted eyes stared unblinkingly at the growing light in the centre of the machine infront of him. He ground his teeth together in concentration and felt his heart pump faster at what looked like it was going to be a success.

''C'mon... c'mon...'' He growled under his breath, watching the light until it got too bright then scrunched up his heavy eyes but never faultered on the keys.

The light exploded, illuminating the entire room from corner to corner. It looked nothing like it had when his old master had been there. There was no ounce of it's former dark splendour: Now there was crystals scattering the cold floor and some of the pillars around the side of the room had been hacked at and smashed in his fury and humilliation at his previous failure. There was still the empty space the old throne had once filled.

The man stopped his pressing of the buttons and hesitantly opened his eyes to see what he'd created.

''YES!'' He yelled in delight as a little crystal, no bigger than his fist, floated infront of him. It shimmered red, black and green over every surface and seemed to wink evily at him, telling him it could cause the amount of damage he wanted it to.

He opened the hatch in the glass the crystal was contained in and reached in, grabbing it as soon as he could. A warm shiver ran through his body from his hand now gripping the crystal, and he felt his exhaustion fly away from him, a new found energy filling him up. ''YES!'' He yelled again as a strong surge of power swept through his veins to every part of his body.

This crystal would change everything! He'd finally be able to fullfill his duty! A blood-curdling cackle escaped his lips and echoed through the empty corridors of Cyclonia and up into the crimson sky outside. He looked wildly around him, seeing the room properly for the first time in days. But he didn't care about the mess he'd made.

Outside, silhouetted against the red sky, a crow flew past a high window, cawing eerily. The man directed his hand holding the crystal at it and shuddered as a huge, powerfull force ejected from his palm and hit the crow thickly. It's cawing seized immediatly, and he felt a warm energy trickling down his arm from the crystal. He laughed again, bending over his hand to examine his creation;

The mix of his Ex-Master's own crystal - one that looked like a lump of coal and could charr any apponant in the blink of an eye - a healing crystal, and his own familiar Firebolt crystal that usually sat snugly in the end of his energy blade had made the right affect that he'd wanted: The black crystal was to use against his enemys while the healing crystal fed their energy to him. The red crystal was for familiarity and to hint to the crystal that he was the owner. He didn't know if that would work - not being able to understand how crystals functioned - but the finished model made him swell inside with evil delight.

Already he felt his muscles contract with electric power only at that crow's life. The thought at how much stronger he'd get by destroying other life forces sounded only too appealing. And he knew just where he would find said life forces, only too easily layed out for him to take...

Dust hung heavily in the air, shimmering in the light from the high windows and stiffling the noises of feasting crows outside. He neither knew or cared if their lunch was his ex-cyclonians or some fallen Sky Knight; his mind was too preocupied to think of anything but his plans for Atmos.

Staggering slightly, he crossed the Throne Room and passed through the heavy doors into the deserted corridor outside. He needed to get into the air. His Sky Ride had not been moved from the hangar bay since he'd last re-gained conciousness beside it, so he headed in that direction, footsteps uneasy and breath ragged. All the while, the crystal buzzed dimly in his sweaty palm, reminding him of it's precence and of the awful, awesome power it possessed. As the Hangar drew closer and his fantasies of destruction became wilder, a certain, young face plauged his mind, reminding him only too greatly of the damage that had been caused to his ego. A growl-like snarl split the air as the wrecked man burned with humilliation. Then he realised suddenly that that face would never bother him again after only a few more days. With this crystal, with the StormChaser, nothing need bother him any more; With it he could single-handedly take over Atmos! He would rid the skies of those Sky Knights and then no-one would be able to stop him! But first he would dispose of his largest annoyance.

The Terra creaked like a rocking ship as though to agree with his terrible thoughts.

He would dispose of Aerrow and make sure that he could never return to destroy his plans again...

* * *

**Phew, this is exciting! It feels so good to be doing this again! :D**

**Ooooh, who is this person set on destruction...? I wonder... ;)**

**I hope it was worth the wait and that you all remember who I am (If you don't I can't blame you) and that you all review! Please review because it makes it so worth it! :)**

**I love all my reviewers, thank you so much! *hughug* (btw I dunno how to put off that thing where you can review without signing in so can someone please tell me how? Thanks!)**

**Laurisa**

**xxxx**

**(P.S I am so sorry that it will take ages to update, but I am still here and still writing so just hang in there! lyl xx)**


End file.
